What I'd do for you
by 6747
Summary: what if the World never ended when Carl and Sophia meet what if the world never ended at all... with Carl crushed from his loving father being shot and mother's neglect and Sophia from her father's abusive making them both damage but will that bring them together or apart
1. Chapter 1

**What I'd do for you**

**Here is my new story **** disclaim I don't own the walking dead even thou I wish I did and the drawing I using of the book cover is my friend Leah's (when I get it I have it requested) she not got a fanfic account and Sophia/Carl are one the main pairing but not the only pairing I have failing Rick/Lori (when Rick wakes up about 3-5 chapters in) and Failing Ed/ Carol (because he abusive of course it failing) and other pairing ;) but you need to wait to find them out **

_Sophia's POV_

I lay awake in my bed staying silent knowing if I make too much noise I will be beating again… I winged at the pain in my arm and stomach dad gave he a beating for the teacher's working out that he beat me again… so as soon as we got to our new home king park country funny isn't it be beat me cause he beat me and a teacher catch on….. Well next time don't punch me in the face I still remember him laughing about how the town sheriff…. Rick Grimes was shot it on the radio as we drive down towards our new house he made mom drive as he cracked his knack's and punch his hand threating so I see to taunt me…. I wish we just leave him… why mom stick around him is be on me he not nearly as mean to me as he is to her and it not like either of us miss him

He harder on me this time saying if anyone catch on again I be really sorry and looked me up and down smirking evilly eyeing me like a dog eyes a bone sending shivers down my spine

I look over to my alarm clock…. It almost 7 o'clock I have to get up soon and head to school after getting washed dress and breakfast I push myself out of bed before making it and sitting back down dad always get first shower and most on his plate at breakfast even know he does not work… and we have to live of welfare as he does not let mom….. Who can get a much better job than dad ever can? Dad's an idiot not that I ever say that to his face… he most likely kill me if I did

I walking into the school yard I don't expect to make many friends here I never normally do I am always that weird kid who turns up with bruises all the time on welfare… never has a nice house or anything like that and my clothes are not in fashion and from K mark so you can image the surprise when a little Girl about my age walks up to me

"Hi I'm Beth Green what your name you must be new since I never seen you before" she smiles to me and reaches out her hand

"I'm Sophia Peletier and yes I'm new" I fake smile back and shack her hand…. I always been taught to be nice it just in my nature but I still shacking up from dad beating and the pain is still stinging at my gut and arm

"I show you around and tell you about everyone if you're in my class it 5 B" she smile back to me

I smile back "yeah I'm in 5 B" she grabs my hand just as the bell goes and drags me off to class…. So maybe I will not be all on my own like I was in the last town on the way their we talk about where we live and stuff like that I depressed to find out that she lives 5 miles out from the town on a farm so I guess we just see each other in school

After I was Introduced to the class who seem not to care I had to sit between my new friend Beth and this Boy who eyes were red like he had been crying with the only black kid in the class next to him patting his back everyone around him sent him sympatric looks and small smiles I turn to Beth

"What wrong with him" I ask her

"Ooh he found out he had cancer….. Just kidding… have your really not hear it all over the news… his name is Carl and his dad is the sheriff... his dad Rick Grimes was shot last night and is in hospital they don't know if he going to make it" she whisper to me to make sure… this Carl kid does not hear us "it a shame to his dad a very nice man all ways helping the everyone talks to us kids in school he fun aswell last one of Carl birthday party's his dad and his uncle taking everyone in the school out to paintball and join in with us Carl and his dad are very close his dad use to take Carl to work with him sometimes and Carl is so friendly as well their not a single person he makes fun and he stick up for anyone who is made fun of but his mom's mean I mean come on his dad was shot last night and his mom made him come to school Carl dad's a right push over never hear the man raise his voice to anyone even when you do something wrong like how Carl skipped school one day last year and his mom wanted to ground him for 3 months and Carl's dad just got him out of it and talk to him…. It a shame I hope Rick makes it Carl fall apart if he doesn't" his dad sound really nice and I really did't need so much detail as my new friend gave me as soon as she said sheriff I knew why the boy look so upset…. Not everyone dad an evil monster like mine Carl dad sounds like my mom only stronger…. His mom thou…. Maybe she like my dad I mean I don't even think my dad make me go to school the day after my mom's been shot

Carl does not have any bruises thou so maybe it not as bad for him but I know sometimes words can hurt as much as physical abuses

I take my time to get a good look at him I got to say he kind of cute for a stupid boy his stunning bright blue eyes and his dark brown Hair which seem to need cut flawless skin apart from the tear streaks downing down his face and from what Beth tells me he very friendly and does not really judge people…. well maybe bad people like murders and my dad other like that…. Jail time people with his dad as the a cop I guessing he has meet some real scum and is so nice from what Beth says about his dad I guessing he is a daddy boy and his dream and from judge what I been told is to grow up to be like his dad and it seem he is from what I was told he going to grow up to be a cop not just any cop but a hero cop like his dad I am guessing….. He the type of boy I wish I have wanting me but know I never will he go after…. The undamaged good's…. I shudder thinking of what type of man I end up with if any….. They likely be like Ed… if that is my future I prefer to not be with anyone

_Carl's POV_

We got a new Girl in class I know she must be wondering why I'm cry… my dad been shot that why if it another day I be happy to welcome her but with tears running down my face and myself not really learning anything my teacher was surprised to see me this morning and so was I why mom make me go to school the day after dad was shot all I want is to be in that hospital with him…. What if he dies and I wasn't there for him in his last moments

I look to the new girl I guess I should say hi after all it what dad have wanted not for me to fall apart I still remember his words once when I see our family dog get run over by a car and die… the one my dad got me since mom not let me get a dog… dad like that always goes ageist mom for my happiness not that they don't fight all the time.. Never physical but verbal and it almost always one sided from mom… only I did't believe him at the time "one day Carl everything dies. I'm going to die. Your mom going to die maybe now maybe 20 years but in the end it happen and we can never be ready for it but we can enjoy the time we have cause in the end it not how long a time it is you have it how you use it" I always thought my dad was unstoppable unkillable…. But I was wrong or else he not be lying in a hospital bed in a coma

"hi I am Carl" I reach my hand out and shack her he is pretty their no denying that with her bright emerald eyes and her blonde hair that comes down to the middle of her back her skin flawless with cute little freckles but I can tell she not well off which tugs at my heart strings a little her clothes are from K mark…. Mine are from wall mark their both not the best but K mark is dead cheap and their clothes are crap her blue t-shirt looks about ready for the bin along with her cargo shorts and her scuffed trainer….. She must be uncared for or from a really poor family so I have to be careful not to talk about her family… I am guessing it a sensitive issue that I should not touch on so I will not touch on it

"I'm Sophia nice to meet you Carl…. Sorry about your dad hope he gets well soon" she smiles to me like she really means it and it fills me with hope…. Well a little my dad is strong he make it thought this uncle Shane taking me there to see dad after he finishes work mom does not visit dad for some reason I know they fight a lot but is she really going to go that low it always her who starts it anyway why she hate dad so much…

I look at our teacher who is trying to teach us math not well I may add well as we all know life sucks at time but their always something good around the corner

_Can Sophia be that good for me?_ Despite how much I look like a baby right now… I guess only time will tell

_Carol's POV_

I never told Sophia many thing's it did't matter now anyway I tried them all everything to leave Ed and take her with me but it impossible we have nowhere to go anymore….. I still remember the call with my mother first time I tried it was to friend house but she not understand she so little we got no support if we leave him I devastated when my mother said to me "you don't expect to come here to do you… you made your bed now lie in it" after I had explain I ask if she just take in Sophia if not me that if they just take in my little girl I be happy and I not care about myself…. To be honesty if they taking Sophia in I have killed myself after I made sure Ed had no right to her and that my parent had all her right…. But they told me that no I had dug my own grave and dragged Sophia with me after all the time I try to leave Ed that why we never have since we nowhere to go Ed force me not to make friend in case I try to leave him again I have end it all but I can't leave Sophia to that evil man…. I hope that Ed die's I have be thinking of putting rat poison in his food….. But that put my baby in almost a worst place then she is now moving foster home to foster home after I'm put in jail for murder I called the cop's many a time… they never help matter I just hope I can protect her till she can leave home and never be around her father ever again

**Thanks hope you like the first chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**OtakuGurl** **Nope I not new to English I am Scottish but these are the opening chapter and "…." Is to indicate a time jump or interrupted line of thought and I got learning disable I use spell check and grammar check and read it over but I don't really notice the mistakes unless Microsoft word notice but from my last story's I been told that my plots make up for the shitty grammar **

_Sophia's POV _

Beth is taking me to sit with her normal group of people she sits with…. And guess what the sad kid who dad was shot is one of them along with the colour boy… that right the boy who is so friendly but is so down in the dumps… Carl Grimes poor Carl as I go to sit with him I and the rest of the group I remember something…. His dad and uncle are cops even if his dad in a coma he not be forever along with the fact that Carl probe know half the cops in this town at least and the fact that from what I gathered he is very smart so I going to have to be extra careful not to let him know that my dad beats me…. It only make things worst last time the cops came for dad he out a few days then came home and beat me and mommy….

Badly it was one of those few times we both had to go to the doctors at that time thou dad had a friend who a doctor and he look us over so dad not have to answer questions that he get away with anyway he always does…. Maybe not this time Carl seem like he get them to be tough on dad maybe even plant evidence for crimes he did't do…. Which there are only a few like he never killed anyone…? I think that it thou pretty sure he done everything else he stolen money off my mom when she had money and I am pretty sure I was out of rape….

I act innocent but I know much more then I let on if dad knew how much I knew then he beat me or something it is strange that the words he says sometime hurt more than his punches at times I still remember him telling me that he never wanted me and how much of a big accident and inconvenient I am….. And about how he should have kicked mom harder when he found out she was carrying me mom kept waking me every two hours after that beating…. My first real beating ever and the funny thing was it was over the teacher holding me back for the same thing that he did they were asking me if any of my parents hit me I said no… I know that they not help at all they never do mom told me not to tell them that dad hit me said what happen the fact I be taking into care and I know what it mean years of moving foster home to foster home

I sit down at the table next to this brown hair green eyed girl who simple looks to me from her Phone and smiles to he and offer her hand to me to shaky "hi I am Leah" she takes my hand and shakes it before going back on I look to her phone it is a I phone 4…. The kind of thing I never have she seem nice for the fact she must be rich but not a snob as everyone else at the table is wearing stuff from wall mart apart from myself ,Leah, Carl's colour friend and this other kid…. Thou it looks like the colour boy maybe well of aswell Leah and Carl's colour friend both are wearing very good clothes as the other kid…. Not sure if it a boy or girl as they wearing a hoody with their head on the desk a light snoring can be heard

"Sleeping dumass over there is Kenny" Leah smiles to me

He flips her off and they smile to each other with a cute blush I can see his black hair pock out from his hood and his blue eyes landing on Leah with a smile then when he takes his vision off her he reclaims his bored expression

I look over to Carl who still has not got a smile… well he got the glimpse of a smile….. Dad likely beat me if he knew I thought the son of a cop is cute in case they find out what he like… not that I ever want him to meet my dad I feel sorry for all those who come in contact with him I not wish him on my worst enemy but we can't all be lucky…. Carl and myself are proof of that Carl apparently has a great dad who anyone kill to have but his dad has been shot and has a chance that he may die and mine is a peace of shit that should never have become a father and should left mom alone if you can't keep your unwelcome hands to yourself then you should not be around to try anything I heard mom screaming sometime

Mom always told me not to get involved the one time I did did't not go well for me… I shiver at the memory of what he did I still fear belts today I don't think I ever get over it

"Hi Sophia how is your day today" Carl smiles sadly at me emptiness in his eyes his dad was a big part of his life from what I hear him and his dad done everything together as father and son

"It been fine Carl how has your day been" I smile to him…. A fake smile I don't even remember when the last time I smiled for real was but it a little more real then it must been a long time ago

"As can be expected" he smiles "after school I am going to see my dad with my uncle Shane"

_Carl's POV_

School is just finishing and I can see Sophia running home I am guessing I walk to the police car my Uncle Shane drive to visit dad uncle Shane is taking me to visit dad everyday…. Mom not made any plans to visit him at all

I think back to lunch I really did't do anything Dunce was worry all Sophia did was meet Kenny, Beth, Dunce, Leah and myself to be honesty I don't know who Kenny and Leah are joking it clear they dating or at least like like each other in that way

I smile to my smiling uncle as I open the door and clime in he has a sad look on his features and one arm hugs me when I sit down

"don't worry kido your dad's strong he make it thought this" I don't know if the words are more for me or for himself after all uncle Shane and dad are like brothers this must be ripping him apart just like how it is me my dad was always there for us both now it our turn to be there for him

"I know Uncle Shane… I know" I smile at him and supportively one arm hug him and we set off sitting in silence with not a noise but the radio reports coming in about crimes that are in progress to which we both ignore uncle Shane just when off duty and I don't give to shits till my dad is up and walking around again

"so kido anything happen at school today" he asks knowing how much I did't want to go and how he try to help saying that my dad just shot I should be off school to be with dad incase anything goes wrong to which mom said it be best to pretend that nothing wrong which means going to school hahahhahahah like I be able to do anything in the state I am in I doing pretty well hiding it thou mom never really paid much attending to me that why I am so close to dad and uncle Shane they take me to work with them sometimes if I am not at school…. Sometime dad even called me in sick to take me out with him all I want is to make him proud that why I want to be a cop protecting the innocent

Because I always wanted to grow up to be like dad and uncle Shane dad and Shane are always looking after me for my 12th birthday they secretly got me a swift army knife with all the attachments… and not a cheap one I still got it hiding under my mattress

"nothing much we got a shy new Girl in our class named Sophia" I don't include the fact I notice her hiding a brush or that she almost seem scared at someone walk in and kick her ass… and she has awesome eye's and kind of cool… of a Girl

"looks like someone got themselves a crush" uncle Shane laughs "need any tips come to good old uncle Shane" I feel my faces red's

"I do not have a crush on Sophia" I scold him

"sure thing kido" he laughs and start to sing "Carl and Sophia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marred then comes a baby in a Golding carry" till we arrive to the hospital despite my many attempts to get him to stop he keeps going

"Come on kido time to see your dad" we walk in I follow Shane right to dad's room my breath catches when he open the door…. And there is my dad machine's all around him keeping him alive he looks so…. Weak… but that can't be my dad is the strongest man in the world I walk over and take a seat next to him taking his large hand into my own smaller hand…. I guess a gunshot wound can make even the strongest man weak…. But dad is strong or else he'd not be laying in that bed now…. He'd be in the ground… I thankful Uncle Shane killed the man that shot my dad he stolen my dad from me hopefully he come back… he just has to

I lay my head on his chest the opposed side from the wound that almost claim his life and try to keep the tears back

**I don't own Leah she my friend who made the cover for this not really an oc I just put her in as a thank you for drawing the cover for me **** so no I am not taking oc I will own all the rest as I will make them of as I said not have a large role anyway their mainly their as you can't only have 4-5 people in a class and that with lowering Beth's age and Kenny is based off Craig from south park and chapter will have 1500-3000 words depending on the context I decide on **** since I can't put in much violence or sexual theme things since their 12-13 and not been giving the talk (and are not city kids :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing new prelims are over now so it be easier to update I think anyway this update should happen some time ago but I forgot oppps my bad :P and plz review so I know how the story is going and well a few friend on here have had trouble updating so I left it till the problem whatever it is is fixed **

_Carol's POV_

I in the super market shopping not that we got lot of money so I am in K mark and only getting what we need and the fact I'm on a time limit if I spend too much time in here when I have to go home Ed take out some anger on me….. Hell sometimes he does it just because he feels like it I provoke him if I knew Sophia had somewhere to go once he killed me…. But she not and I forgetting that I can't do it anytime if Sophia was home he may take her aswell just to spited me probably beat me till I was unable to stop him then he do whatever came to his sick mind to Sophia right in front of me….. The sick basterd he is I seen him eyeing her like a piece of meat I shudder

I am going to the milk area for the store when I see his man standing with a young boy…. Both seem like hoodlums the man has angle wings on his leather jacket …. And is pretty hot he ruffles the boys hair

"dad stop it" the boy moans as he try to fix his hair just for the man I now know is his father to just mess it up again

"Nope Kenny my boy" he sticks his tongue out at the boy "come on lets head home before your uncle reeks the place we both know he can't be trusted on his own" they both walk towards me it strikes me how much they look alike they hair colour is nothing at all alike the man with light brown and the boy with black but their eyes both a deep shade of blue the man with a cute little mole is close to the only difference in they facedly structures they smile sadly to each other as they leave to the check out with some milk and a bottle of whisky I pick up the milk noticing that I got everything I need I head to the check out and stand in the least busy line…. Which happen to be behind the man and his son?

"Hey Daryl….. That whisky isn't for you're no good brother is it you know he should not be drinking" the checkout boy says to the man

The man just laughs and says "that is Merle's problem not mine I ain't his keeper" before paying for his stuff before leaving

I pay and rush to my car knowing I have to hurry or Ed will beat me when I get home

_Carl's POV 5 Years previse_

I sit behind cover shooting at any who try to breach the defence of my base gunning down as many as I can

"Carl bed time" I continue playing eyes forced on the TV in front of me

"Awwww dad just 5 more minutes" I plead "it the summer holiday"

"That does not change the fact it two hours pasted you bed time" he enter turning off my PS2 and TV "come on you got an to get up at six" he smiles to me "that is if you really do want to go to work with me tomorrow" my eyes grow large I been begging to go to work with dad for the last few months but mom always says no

"You finally got mom to say yes" I am Pratley bouncing with joy

"Nope she thinks I am dropping you off at your little friend Kenny's so I be our little secret… you can't tell you mom thou ok" my dad smiles to me not that I ever tell mom anything anyway

"Sure thing dad" I smirk I know that she hates Kenny aswell…. Something to do with his dad Daryl…. Don't know why thou maybe it cause he not got a mommy Kenny can't help that his mom left his daddy….. Or that his uncle so scary

"I will read you a story then you go to sleep got a big day tomorrow" he smile and tucks me in before pulling out a book…. I know he is not really reading from the book as the book is Golday locks and the three bears and he telling a story about a knight killing a dragon I don't really care thou…. I'm to growing up for stories but… it makes dad happy and what makes him happy makes me happy

Slowly I drift off to sleep with my dad 'reading' next to me

_Sophia's POV present day_

I run home as fast as my little legs will carry me knowing if I am late dad beat me and I not get to eat tonight….. Not that mom not try to sneaky me something… which get her beating and I don't want that which is why I am running….. Thank god I do track or I be struggling right now

I wipe the sweat from my brow and push harder pumping my legs as fast as I can ignoring the stich in my side as my house came into view I ran faster knowing that I should not have waited for Beth to be picked up now I have 2 minutes to get home and at least a 3 minute run to get their…. I push harder fearing dad wrath

When my hand hits the door knob I stop my breathing heavy from the work I put myself thought I open the door and run up stair shouting out that I got homework….. That get dad to leave me alone at least till dinner in an hour…. I just hope he does not notice I am 1 minutes late

When I step in to my blue painted room…. It was once a boy's before whoever lived here moved and I already know their not a chance I get to paint it I let my school bag (that is ripped to shreds since it used to be dad's) drop to the ground pulling out my Math's homework I been giving today and placing it on the floor in front of me

Maths is my worst subject but I know I never get any help from dad or mom….. Since dad says you have to do it yourself….. I personally know it because he can't do it anyway he not good with numbers or words in fact the only thing he has going for him is he is strong…. Used to play football…. He used to get me to clean his medal for him till I dropped it in front of him after he pushed me back with it in my hand

I look back…. This is hopeless now it been almost an hour and I am still stuck on the last question ….. I hear a car and decide to investigate it after all it sounds like it stopping

I see it a police car….. Great we got us a trouble maker….. I think….. Till I notice that noone in the back seat…. What the hell is going on?

It is then I notice that brown head of hair I meet at school…. Carl lives next door to me

FUCK how on earth I am going to be able to stop him from finding out that my dad beats me now

"Sophia gets your ass down here now" my dad shouts so I guess dinner ready

When I get to the living room he looks at me my mom putting away the food she got from the store today

"we going over next door for dinner we invited over… you be on your best behave or else" my eyes widening I know dad saying that cause he want a reason to hit one of us… and the fact it free food that we don't have to pay for

I nod well bright side I get to see one of my friends every day since Carl just next door

We walk over to Carl's house bring both joy and dread at the same time…. Carl maybe in a bad place right now but the fact that it is knowing that he worked with his dad and is smarter then he acts is unnerving it is likely he be able to fighters out what type of man my dad is by this dinner even if dad acts nice just by me and mommy's nature reacting to him

Carl is too smart not to notice how scared we are of him

Dad knocks the door and we stand and wait for it to be opened

We don't have to wait for long before Carl opens the door

"Hey Sophia…. Mr and Mrs Peletier come on in mom almost finished dinner" he says sadness and politeness in his voice

"What the hell wrong with you kid" my dad state looking at Carl a bit anger that he not eating yet Carl looks to my dad as if that the stupidest thing he ever hear before he calm state "you be unhappy to if your dad had been shot and you don't know if they are going live or die" anger clear in his eye as if he wants to punch my dad in the face…. Well who does not want to punch my father in the face till he can't move? Or better yet need to be put 6 feet under… I know I should not think of my own father like that but…. It kind of hard to love someone who treats you like shit and beats you once sometimes twice a day depending on their mood

He steps aside still glaring at my dad and I can see my dad's eyes widening at Carl for talking to him like that…. Then out of the shock when he sees all indicate that this home belongs to a cop from the gun case holding standard issues police weapons to the hat stand with a sheriff's hat on it

"Come on in my uncle going to be here soon he just returning his car to the station" we walk in and I can see the fear coming off my dad knowing living next to the towns law enforcement is going to be a problem if he hits us from the noise it make knowing that unlike most people those that work in law enforcement will investigate if they think something is up "hey Sophia if you want I can show you which one of those guns is mine" he smirks

Omg he got his own gun he takes me by the hand after turn on the TV and passing my mom the remote saying watch whatever you want dinner be at least half an hour away

When we reach the gun case he point to a big gun that looks like a silver six shooter "that my dad favour it a colt python" pain clear in his voice as he tells about his dad favour gun before pointing to the gun that I see most police use "that mine…. Well it dad's but it the one that dad teach me to use and the one I take when dad takes me to work saying it better safe than sorry I never had to shoot it at anything but the practice targets on the range thou it a Glock 17….. It also the same type that my uncle uses as a sidearm but he prefers to use the Mossberg 590" he then points to a Shotgun ignoring the confused look on my face "person I think he just does not like the Glock 17 as must as the Mossberg 590 is cause he can't shot aswell as I can with one…. Thou I can't handle the recoiled of my dad colt python my dad love it cause you did't need to take the clip out to see how many rounds you got without taking out a clip even know it has 2 less rounds and the reload time is longer it also a lot more powerful" he smirk….. Holy hell he know a lot about guns… if what he saying is accurate

"Everyone come on to the table dinner is ready" so Carl takes me to the table and pulls out a chair for me in which I sit I sit down and Carl pushes the chair in before taking the seat next to me as his mom puts the food on the table….. It stake and chips

"Well now Carl being the little gentleman today are we" she smile to him thought I can see it fake and she not really interested as she sits "sorry if Carl's a little quiet today his father has been shot in the line of duty" she try to make herself sound sad but I notice the indifference hiding in her voice….. It just now I notice a brown curly hair man in a deputy outfit sitting on the other side of Carl….. This is going to be interesting

**Thanks for being patient with me **** I hope nothing gets in my way from updating soon because well I'm a dumass who never plans ahead lol….. Thou maybe this was my plan to wait for the new season to get back into the spirit of the walking dead **


End file.
